Another world
by IceRoseDragon
Summary: Lylyn raised in the Pokemon world has gone in search of her missing brother.She's gone to Neo Dkomino City in hopes of finding him? Will she or will she fail? Sorry I'm not good at writting summaries and i got the idea of writing this when reading another fanfic. Although it is not the same as that fanfic. Plz R
1. Chapter 1

**M:Ok so once again i'm making another story about Lylyn**

**L:yep but make me happy this time**

**M:no worries you will be... well for the most part anyways**

**M:ok im rewritting some of this since someone very helpful has given me advice as to how to improve my fanfic and to that person i say thanks**

* * *

**Chapter 1**

Ok now its time to go to this place she thought as she looked at Neo Domino city through crystal orb. It looks like an interesting place to see and I might find him there. Sigh if only i could find my brother soon I really hate traveling from place to place even though it can be fun.

"Hey Palkia can I go to that world and see if I have any luck in finding Drago?"she asked Palkia. She and her brother had both been raised by some of the legendary Pokemon since they were little and they were like family to them. Both of them had been orphaned when their parents died trying to save them and others from being captured just because of the way there species species could develop powers that they could use to either help or those people couldn't manipulate the adults easily so they captured lots of chilren and hoped that they could manipulate them, but her parents had come and freed them all. Yet at the price of their lives. The others had ran away to their parents and they all have been hiding ever since and her twin Drago had been left behind and somehow ended up in this world where Palkia had found that her brother had somehow disapeared during one of there searches for the others she had to find him.

Palkia nodded,made her a portal and told her telepathecly to be careful."Ok I will."And she smiled but first she got 6 of her pokemon to take with her."See you when I get back."she yelled as she jumped into the hopefully that'll be soon.

As she came out of the portal landed on top of one of the buildings and she surveyed the city.I wonder how this world will be like she thought and she jumped down off the I'll find my brother at last and hopefully I can find someone to show me around so I can know more about this place and find him and she jumped off the building she was on.

"Hey look up there."someone pointed as that person saw her jump off the building and pointed to his friend.

"Oh my god is she trying to kill herself?"Another person yelled as she too saw her jump and called to her friend to see what was happening.

Hmm ok guess these people don't do this often is so not cool. Well then they are in for a suprise she thought happily as she landed on her feet without a scratch.

"S-she landed safely. b-but how? h-how is that possible?"And pretty soon many people started whispering among each other about what just happened.

Lylyn just rolled her eyes and walked away from the crowd that had gathered around of them noticed her walk away from them and were stunned when they couldn't see her anymore,

"Mabey she was a ghost or something?"Someone said as he kept on trying to find an explanation as to what just happened.

"Pfft yeah and aliens are real."someone else said although that person did wonder if that was the case.

**Meanwhile**

She jumped onto a building and called out her pikachu.

"Heh what do you think of this place Shocker?"Lylyn asked her pikachu.

"Pika chu"(Its ok.)He told her and jumped onto her shoulder and she nuzzled him and started jumping onto other buildings."pika pika chu?"(where are we going)

"Off to explore the rest of the city of course, and hopefully we'll find Drago."she told him and spotted a plaza"How bout we go there and see how it is like?"She asked him.

"Pikachu"(OK)and she jumped onto the plaza."Well pikachu lets go see this place."She went down one alleyway and saw a garage door open"Hey who do you think is in there?"she asked and Shocker just shrugged."Hmm how bout we take a peek?""pikachu"(yes lets) and they both peeked inside and saw no one in there.

"huh. I guess its empty.""Pika cha"(i guess so)and they both surveyed the garage and saw many interesting things.

"Aww and Iwanted to see if we could find out more about this place."she pouted."pika"(Yeah)"Well then doesn't matter we'll find someone else eventually."She got out her pokeball."Ok shocker return I'm going to get something to feed everyone ok?""pika!"(ok)and got back into his pokeball in a beam of red light that shot out of it.

She walked out of there and started heading to a store that she had seen earlier where she could buy everyone didn't notice that a group had suddenly come into view and saw her walking out of the garage.

"Who do you think she was."the orange haired guy asked.

"I don't know."the blonde said"But I'll find out soon."and he ran after her but when he reached the spot where she would have come into view she was gone.

**M:ok I hope u like it**


	2. Chapter 2

**M:Ok here Is the next chapter. Enjoy.**

**Disclaimers: As you all know I do not own any of the Yu-Gi-Oh 5ds Characters. I just own my OCs…and Shocker.**

**S:Pikachu!(Yup!)*eyes Jack and chases after***

**Jack*runs***

**M:heh**

**Chapter 2**

Lylyn ran and then halted outside a grocery store. She entered the store and was greeted by the cold air coming from the air conditioners. She walked towards the fruit section, got apples, mangos and grapes for all of her Pokémon. She smiled thinking how nostalgic this felt and started heading back towards the lanes to pay. As she walked towards there she saw a boxes of chocolates stacked and a sign that read **Sale! Buy 2 get 1 free**.

Hell yeah! Chocolate! She thought happily as she got three of the boxes and put them in the shopping cart. She had an obsession with chocolate and loved and I mean loved to eat it all the time. If she were able to she would have eaten chocolate everyday but due to a certain incident that she did not remember she wasn't allowed to eat a lot of chocolate.

She got in line and didn't notice the leers she got from some of the men as she waited for her turn to pay. Once she paid for the food she left and skipped back towards the place she had gone earlier and sat on a bench near the fountain. She called out her Pokémon which consisted of a Gotorita whose name was Gothy, Shocker, Ralts, Eevee, Glaceon, and a Ditto she named Dell.

Gothy, Shocker and Eevee ate the apples while Ralts, Dell and Glaceon ate the mangos and grapes. There was no one out on the streets so no one noticed seeing them as they ate. Lylyn was lost in thought and ate some of the chocolate begrudgingly not eating all of the chocolate and happily giving some of the chocolate to the Pokémon.

"Well guys it's time for you to go back." ,she said once they had finished and they nodded….that is all except shocker who hated being in a pokeball."Ok return. "and all of them returned to their respective pokeball except shocker that is.

"Let me guess you don't want to?" she asked already knowing the answer.

"Pikachu"(Nope)

She sighed and carried shocker in her arms and walked towards the garage that had been open earlier. As she walked closer she noticed that there were voices talking and she smiled happily as she walked closer.

"Pikachu. Pikachu chu pika?"(Hey why didn't we ask back at the grocery store?"

"Well I don't know but I really don't want to go back now though." She frowned and stood outside the open door. She was about to enter when suddenly a blonde guy stepped out. He had blonde hair, amethyst colored eyes and wore a scowl on his face as he towered over her.

She was perplexed as to why he was scowling at her and why he was dragging her inside. She did not notice Shocker slipping from her grip and sneaking inside as she was being pulled/dragged.

"Ok. Tell us as to why you were in here earlier." The blonde said as she was seated into the chair as seven pairs of eyes watched her I do something wrong? She wondered and started panicking when she noticed shocker wasn't with her. Hey where is Shocker? She thought and got up but was forcefully seated back into the chair by the blonde.

"Hey you didn't answer my question!" He said gruffly.

"That can wait!" She said and started calling for shocker."Hey Shocker where are you!" She called and everyone looked at her as if she was crazy.

"Look here n-" He was cut off.

"**Piiikkaaachuuu!" **Shocker exclaimed as a bolt of electricity attacked all of them except Lylyn.

"Shocker stop!" she said and shocker stopped and the 5ds members fell to the floor. "I'm sorry about that." She apologized to the electrocuted people on the floor."He usually does that to people he does not know...and people he doesn't like or he just wants to annoy." she muttered the last part.

It took awhile for the 5ds gang to get up and once again she apologized and they got up. The female had maroon colored hair or a type of shade of red looked at her warily, the raven haired male with yellow highlights in his hair just looked at her emotionlessly and kept a stoic face betraying no emotion, the orange haired male with alot of marks on his face just shrugged, a bluenet haired male just looked at her curiously, the twins with tourquies colored hair just looked at her in wonder and the blonde looked furiouse.

"Hey what is that?"Leo exclaimed as he noticed Shocker in her arms looking at them warily."Hm. Shocker is a 'He' not a that." She said. "And he is my friend but please refrain from touching or carrying him he really hates when strangers do that."

"Wow but isn't he like a robot or something? I've never seen an animal like that before." Shocker twitched at that but didn't attack.

"Yeah now that you mention it Leo neither have I. Although it does kinda remind me of a cute little duel monster."Luna said as she looked at her twin and back towards Shocker who was glaring daggers at Leo.

"Hey may I know what duel monsters are?"Lylyn inquiered not really knowing what they were and all of them gave her stunned looks because she didn't know what duel monsters was.

**One explanation later**

"Oh I get it now!"she smiled.

"Pika Pikachu?"(Hey aren't you going to ask them?)

"Oh right yeah I guess I will ask them."She responded back to Shocker.

"Ask us what?"Akiza asked as she looked at the strange girl and her pet infront of her.

"Well...I wanted to ask you if..."

**M:ok done for now. hope you like it! :) N plz R&R.**


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3**

"Well...I wanted to ask you if...you would know of a guy named Drago and if you would know what this is?" She asked as she took out a dueling deck.

"Well to answer your question we don't know of a guy named Drago," Lylyn looked depressed at this statement. "but to answer your other question is that is a Dueling Deck." Yusie told her and she perked up slightly.

"Oh so you mean one of those things that you use to duel?"

"Yes."

"Cool!"

"Pika pika chu chu pika cha!"

"Eh? You're right I bet its someone's! We should go return it Shocker!" She smiled but then frowned. "Only thing is we don't know where to start."

"Well we could always check on the computer and check for people who have cards like those in the deck and find them." The bluenette said and stepped towards her. "Hi! My names Bruno pleasure to meet you!" He said with a smile.

"Hello there Bruno my name is Lylyn. Lylyn Oak and likewise it's a pleasure to meet you." She grinned and shook his hand. Shocker glared at Bruno he did not like the fact that this stranger was near his trainer.

Lylyn then let go of Bruno's hand and gave Bruno the deck she found near her on her way towards the garage.

**After searching on the Computer**

"I'm sorry Lylyn I could not find someone who owned cards like these… In fact these cards are cards I have never seen u before." Bruno said as he handed the deck back to her.

"Oh…its ok I guess."She said as she took the deck. She looked at Leo, Luna, Yusie, Akiza, Jack, and Crow and frowned slightly. She was thinking of the hardships they all been nice to her and yet…she couldn't help but feel slightly like they were holding some kind of secret. Although she wouldn't ask them about it. After all it was a secret so then she shouldn't know.

As she was thinking thils she looked at the cards in the deck and gasped inwardly but didn't let her emotions show in her face. On the pictures on the cards there were pictures of pokemon or rather some Pokemon but they were structured like a duel monsters card. For example there was a pichu card and it had 900 attack points and 1000 defense points.

_**Lylyn you will have to use these cards if you want to find your brother.**_

_Who said that?_ Lylyn thought as her eyes widened slightly and she started to panic.

_**Do not be afraid…You will know who I am in time. But now you must learn to duel if you want to find your brother. His life depends on your success now I must go…I'm running out of time.**_

_Wait! Don't go! Where's my brother?!_ She thought but she got no response back.

As this was going on Shocker sensed something going on with his trainer and Bruno also noticed that something was troubling her. As did someone else but this person did not do anything. Instead said person decided to work on tuning up his Duel Runner.


End file.
